


Can I Come Over? No.

by DaisyKwan



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, making out????, why is that an actual tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 05:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyKwan/pseuds/DaisyKwan
Summary: Jaebum is a bit clingy and Youngjae just wants to finish his homework alone.





	Can I Come Over? No.

Jaebum sat in his room on his desk chair leaning back in it waiting for Youngjae to text him back. He had texted Youngjae 5 minutes ago asking if he could go over to his house. Youngjae had read the text but hasn't replied yet. Jaebum huffed and set his phone aside, he got out of his chair and went to the kitchen to grab some water. He walked over to the cupboard and grabbed a cup and filled it with some cold water from the sink. Jaebum leaned against the counter and quietly drank his water taking his time. When he finished he set the cup in the sink and went back to his room. He picked up his phone and still no message, Jaebum grabbed his jacket and went down to the living room and put on his shoes then went to Youngjae's house right across the street. Jaebum picked up a few rocks from Youngjae's yard and threw them at Youngjae's window.

Jaebum saw Youngjae roll off his bed wearing Jaebums shirt and some shorts and make his way to the window. Youngjae opened the window and leaned on it. "What do you want, Jaebum?" Youngjae asked sweetly. 

"You,"

"Ew," Youngjae chuckled and Jaebum smiled. "What do you  _actually_ want?" 

"I want to see you," Jaebum replied, Youngjae smiled.

"You are seeing me," Youngjae looked behind Jaebum and saw one of Jaebum's walking his dog holding out his phone at the two giggling. Youngjae rolled his eyes and shook his head at Jaebum and closed his window and went back to his bed. Jaebum threw his hands up in the air and turned around only to see Jackson recording the event that just happened while giggling like a school girl. 

"Jackson, it's not funny,"

"Yeah, it's hilarious. Im Jaebum is being rejected attention from his boyfriend and Im Jaebum is getting annoyed and clingy," Jackson laughed, Jaebum hit his arm.

"That's not funny, Jackson," Jackson rolled his eyes and put his hand on Jaebum's shoulder.

"Yes, it is. But I have to go so bye!" Jackson walked off with his dog leading the way. Jaebum turned back to Youngjae's house and walked to the front door and knocked. Jaebum heard little pitter patter coming from inside the house, soon it stopped in front of the door and the door was opened by Youngjae. Youngjae moved aside for Jaebum and Jaebum walked in hugging Youngjae as soon as he entered. Jaebum picked Youngjae up under his thighs and closed the door with his foot, Jaebum leaned forward and gently kissed Youngjae's lips. Youngjae wrapped his legs around Jaebum's torso and his hands resting on his shoulders, Jaebum walked up to Youngjae's room and laid down on Youngjae's homework infested bed and Youngjae gasped. 

"Get up, I have to move my school work!" Jaebum let Youngjae go and got up off the bed as Youngjae cleaned it off. Youngjae laid down on his bed and made grabby hands to Jaebum, Jaebum straddled Youngjae and smashed his lips to Youngjae's. Youngjae squeaked in shock but kissed back nonetheless. Their lips moved in sync, their teeth clashed, Youngjae wrapped his arms around Jaebum's neck and pulled him closer. Jaebum wrapped his hand around Youngjae's throat choking him a bit making Youngjae moan into the kiss. Jaebum bit Youngjae's bottom lip sucking on it, Youngjae bucked his hips and turned them over so he was on top making them break the kiss. Youngjae leaned down and left small kisses on Jaebum's neck and jaw, Youngjae pulled Jaebum's collar down just enough to show his collarbones. He leaned down and started lightly sucking and nipping them leaving small love bites. Jaebum rested his hands on Youngjae's hips rubbing circles with his thumbs. Youngjae pulled away out of breath and dripped his head in Jaebum's neck, he left light kisses on it then pulled away and booped Jaebum's nose. Jaebum tittered and pulled Youngjae in for another hug.

"I missed you," Jaebum told Youngjae.

"I missed you too," Youngjae and Jaebum changed their position so they were spooning. Jaebum wrapped his entire body around Youngjae and Youngjae kissed his hand. "Why'd you come over again?"

"Cause you weren't answering my texts,"

"Yeah, I did,"

"No,"

"Yeah, I told you, you can't come over cause I was busy," Jaebum furrowed his eyebrows.

"You did?"

"Yeah," Youngjae grabbed his phone off his nightstand and opened up his messages with Jaebum. "Oh,"

"Oh" what?"

"It didn't send, that's why you didn't get it,"

"Well, I'm here now so let's sleep, it's late. We can sleep in tomorrow,"

"Please tell me you didn't come over just for morning sex cause I know you like that," Youngjae whined.

"No, I came over cause I missed you. We don't have to have morning sex if you don't want to,"

"Not really,"

"Then it's settled. No morning sex,"

"Fantastic. Night," 

"Night, Youngjae."


End file.
